Meat Your Hope
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: What if Benson and the others had found Rigby with an unconscious Mordecai? They take him to the hospital where goes into a hypothermic coma. How will the others face the fact that they might lose him? Mordecai/Rigby friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**

**Story requested by bg52598**

The temperature had dropped a very low -30 degrees and Rigby had been dragging Mordecai around the freezer for hours. His lungs were burning and his vision was blurry. The cold was getting to him. The raccoon let out one last sigh before finally dropping the blue jays legs. Weakly stumbling over to a pile of boxes, he carelessly tripped over a small ice block and fell to the ground. His eyes slowly closed. _I guess it's fate for me to die in this freezer,_ he thought, serves_ me right for being a dumb jerk and getting us stuck here._ Just as the raccoons eyes closed, he heard a small noise, and jerked his head up. Peering ahead, he saw the door slowly open, and jumped up, feeling a sudden burst of energy. He raised his fists when he saw three figures emerge through the cloud.

He heard a small whimper. "Do we have to look in here?" Pops

"Well, it's the only place we haven't looked" He heard Skips answer.

"Those two are so dead when I find them. I told them specifically NOT to grill the hotdogs, and what do they do? Grill them of course" Definitely Benson.

Rigby slowly lowered his defenses, his eyes widening. He ran to the three on all fours with a smile.

Benson frowned. "Rigby? What are you doing here?" He looked past Rigby. "And where's Mordecai?"

"I'll explain later Benson, but we got bigger problems"

Benson glanced back at Skips and Pops before looking back at the raccoon. "What do you mean?"

"A few hours ago, me and Mordecai went down here to look for more hotdogs because I accidently burnt the ones you gave me and the door closed and I broke the thermostat and...and..." Rigby took a big breath and pointed behind him. "Just follow me" He turned.

Benson shrugged to the others before following Rigby through the freezer. They passed piles of boxes, some filled with meat, some completely empty.

"Are we there yet?" Skips asked

Rigby slowed his pace. "Yes"

Benson, Skips and Pops went around the racoon as he knelt down next to the unconcious blue jay. Bensons eyes widened.

"Mordecai?"

The blue jays eyes were closed, his hands folded on his chest.

Rigby glanced up at his boss. "He's been unconcious for a couple of hours now, and hasn't woken at all" He sounded worried, looking back at his friend.

Benson pulled a phone from his pocket. "I'm gonna call an ambulance. Although Mordecai has been unconcious for a couple of hours in a freezer, he could make it" He walked to a nearby box, dialing the number.

The more Rigby looked at Mordecai, the more he began to realize the raccoon believed himself to be an idiot. Somehow, the blue jays face reminded him. Probably from all the times he has yelled at him that 'you can't fix this' or 'you ruin everything'. Mordecai was right. He did ruin everything. Rigby placed a furry hand on the blue jays arm as Benson walked up with a grim smile.

"Ok, they said they'll be here in about 5 minutes"

The three nodded, but Benson didn't sit. He was looking at Mordecai.

"We need to take Mordecai out of here to meet the ambulance"

Rigby stood. "I'll carry him"

Benson shook his head. "Skips'll do it. Besides, your too exhausted from all of this"

With that said, Skips gently picked Mordecai up and carried him bridal style, leading the way, with Benson and Pops following behind. Rigby walked up besides Skips, glancing at Mordecai every few moments. Skips noticed this but didn't look at the raccoon.

"He'll be alright Rigby. The ambulance will be here in a few minutes"

Rigby sighed. "You're right. I shouldn't worry. But he's been in that freezer for two whole hours. What if he..."

Skips didn't try to finish the sentence, comment, or even reply. Rigby sighed.

* * *

As they passed through the door, Rigby noticed a block of wood holding the door open. He mentally face palmed as he followed Skips out. The ambulance hadn't arrived.

The four sat on the park steps in worry and hope. Benson sat on the top step, comforting a scared Pops, while Skips and Rigby sat on the bottom steps, Skips still holding Mordecais body. Rigby glanced at Mordecai, then at Skips.

"Can I...hold him?" He asked, a tinge of red rising in his cheeks, the words sounding weird in his mind.

Skips nodded and passed the blue jay to him. Rigby held Mordecai in his arms, being as gentle as possible. He was cold to the touch, but the bright sunshine was helping a bit, melting the ice off his feathers. Rigby was heating up by the suns rays.

Soon, the ambulance arrived, with two guys getting out. They went round the back and turned to the group.

"You Benson?" One of men asked, pointing at the gumball machine.

Benson nodded and moved off the step. "Yes." He turned to Rigby and took Mordecai from his arms. Turning back around, he walked off the step and gave the blue jay to the man, while the other guy got out a stretcher.

When they stretcher was layed out on the ground, the man let the blue jay slip from his grasp then they picked it up and put it back in the truck. One of the men closed the doors, then they went round to the front. The four watched as they sped away, the sirens fading as they got to the gates.

They all sat in silence...

Rigby looked up. "We should go to the hopsital"

No one moved, glancing from one person to the next.

"Well? Who's gonna go?" Benson finally spoke up. "Pops?"

Pops nervously shook his head as Skips moved to sit next to him.

"Skips?"

Skips glanced at his boss. "I'll look after Pops"

Benson shrugged. "I guess I'll go." He turned to the raccoon. "Come on Rigby. Let's get to the hospital"

Rigby walked next to Benson as they went to the truck. Pops and Skips watched them leave, then Skips stood up, helping a shaken Pops inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rigby sat in the plastic chair, awaiting the results of Mordecais tests. He was fidgeting every few minutes and glancing at every person who passed. Benson was more relaxed than the raccoon, reading a magazine about medical procedures.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Rigby asked.

Benson sighed. "He'll be fine Rigby."

"But what if he doesn't make it?" Rigbys voice became higher. "He might die while he's unconcious. This is all my fault. If I hadn't tried to 'fix it', he wouldn't be here right now. I'm such a bad friend. I actually wonder how Mordecai can put up with me"

Benson rolled his eyes, putting the magazine down on the table. "It's no wonder we can _all _put up with you Rigby." He chuckled, then became serious. "Don't worry about it. His heart was still beating so he won't die. He'll be fine"

"I hope so." Rigby muttered.

They both looked up when they saw the door open. A middle aged doctor appeared, carrying a clipboard.

"Are you Benson Marin and Rigby Salyers?"

They both nodded.

"You bought Mordecai here just in time." He smiled. "If you had left him, he could of died." He chuckled. When he didn't get a response, he continued. "Luckily for you, Mordecai is now in a stable condition, though he is still unconcious. With his slightly irregular heartbeat and chilled insides, he may be out for a couple of hours. He just needs rest."

Benson glanced at Rigby to see how he took the news. He had attempted a small smile, though he could still see panic in his eyes. Benson shook his head.

"Would you two like to stay here? There is a cafe on floor 2 and a few restrooms on each floor"

Benson nodded. "Yes, thank you."

The doctor glanced from Benson to Rigby, then left down the corridor. His footsteps echoed across the polished floor.

"See Rigby" Benson turned to the raccoon. "I told you he'd be alright. Now, how about some food?"

Rigby kept his eyes on the door. "I guess" He tore his gaze from the door and followed Benson to the elevator.

* * *

Benson picked up his bran muffin and looked at it closely. "These guys need some fresh produce in here. Everything's stale." He put the muffin back on the plate with a sad clink. Rigby looked around the half empty cafe. The atmosphere was tense, filled with people hiding their fear and sadness behind happy smiles. The raccoon looked back at Benson with a sigh. "How long has it been?"

"About ten minutes" Benson answered, picking at the raisins on his toast.

Rigby glanced down at his plate and pushed it away. "How can people eat at a hopsital?"

Benson sighed. "I don't know. Maybe they're forcing themselves to eat because..." He paused in mid sentence, shaking his head. "Why do I care?"

"I can't stops thinking about it. I'm such an idiot" He muttered, looking down at his plate.

Benson shifted his chair over, so it was next to Rigby. "Look, the doctor said that it would only be two hours till Mordecai wakes. Don't put so much hate on yourself. Sure you can be an idiot at times..." Rigby frowned at him. "But you're a good friend to him. Mordecai should be lucky"

Rigby brightened a bit at Bensons words. "Yeah, it's only two hours. Two whole hours till he wakes up"

Benson sighed. "I give up." He stood. "If you need me, I'll be in the bathrooms" He walked off, leaving Rigby alone to absorb the chatter around him. When he heard screams around him, he looked around. A woman(possibly in her 30s) had fainted, surrounded by people looking down on her. _They don't care, _he thought, _they only want a reaction, a confirmation she's dead. I doubt they even know her. _Rigby pushed back his chair then bounded out the cafe, heading to the elevator.

* * *

His hand was poised on the doorknob, his brain a muddled mess. Taking in a deep breath, he slowly turned it, and stepped inside.

The curtains had been drawn, clouding the room in a creepy darkness. As his eyes began to focus, Rigby could make out Mordecais figure on the hospital bed. Not bothering to switch on the lights, he edged around the bed, to stand beside the blue jay. An oxygen mask was on his beak, his chest rising and falling. The usual heart monitor let out a constant _beep_ every second. Rigby pulled up a chair and sat, his eyes drifting to the oxygen mask. _Idiot, idiot, idiot,_ he thought, _I'm such an idiot. It's all my fault Mordecais here. Why do I even wake up in the morning? I just stuff everything up. _

The small raccoon sighed sadly. He rested his arms on the bed, his hands brushing against the blue jays feathers. Lifting a hand, he placed it on his arm, then lay his head in his arms, so his eyes were level with seeing Mordecai.

With that, he closed his eyes, hateful thoughts running in his head.

* * *

"Dude, wake up"

Rigby slowly lifted his head. "Huh?"

"Rigby?"

"Whaaat?" He whined, opening his eyes. The first glimpse of blue and white caught his attention. He smiled and hugged the blue jay.

Mordecai chuckled. "Dude, get off me."

Rigby let go of his friend with a smile. "Sorry man"

He glanced at Rigby, then smirked at their boss sleeping in a chair nearby. Mordecai looked back at Rigby with a knowing smile. Without a word, Rigby grabbed a marker from the shelf and moved so he was standing next to Benson. He giggled as he drew on his face, the marker moving quickly, leaving scribbled drawings on the glass. He moved back to show Mordecai, who hid his mouth with his wing.

Rigby scampered back to the bed to admire his work from afar. He snickered quietly.

A black french mustache was on his upper lip, two angry eyebrows slanting downwards. A few random unicorn tattoos were on his cheeks and his forehead.

Mordecai grinned to Rigby. "Nice one dude." They both slapped hands. Rigby smiled, putting the marker back on the shelf.

"Hey Mordecai?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want to say sorry about before. I am an idiot. I burnt the hotdogs, ruined the party, almost got you killed, and practically ruin everything I see"

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Yes, you are an idiot" Rigby frowned. "But you're a cool idiot. And you're my best friend"

Rigby smiled. "Thanks man"

"And, you don't ruin everything." He turned his head to Benson. "You made an improvement to Bensons face"

Rigby giggled. "I guess I did"

They both froze when they saw their boss yawn and stretch. He opened his eyes. "Oh, hey. You're awake."

Both couldn't hide their laughter as they looked at Benson, who was absolutely clueless.

"What are you two laughing at?"

Mordecai snickered. "You dude"

"Huh?" Benson stood up and walked over to a mirror. Mordecai got up and followed Rigby to the door, both watching their boss with smiles. His face turned a bright red, lighting up the room. He turned sharply, glaring at the two laughing at him. "MORDECAI, RIGBY!"

He chased after the two, who were sprinting down the hall, laughing uncontrollably.

**_Hope you liked it bg52598 :)_**


End file.
